Harley and Ivy
by AspiringGraphicNovelist
Summary: Harley is living and commiting crimes with Poison Ivy as the Joker send her away and they've met in a Museum stealing and they teamed up. She thinks to her Puddin', but she feels something new after Ivy taught her how to love herself and stop being a man's slave. Nothing wrote by an obsessed fangirl with a dirty mind :)


Harley sighed looking leftovers in the breakfast dish. She was thinking of her Puddin', but at the same time she felt like a kind of repulsion for him, as if she was feeling something new. She felt gratified onlywhen he was happy, but every time she tried to act like she thought he would have done, she was reprimanded. Even then she was still trying to figure out what was in his mind,

Pamela was watering the plants, carefree as ever, and Harley began to look at her almost with admiration. She taught her a lot in those few weeks, almost more than Puddin' had done in all those years. She was friendly, protective, almost maternal with her, she felt he owed her something. All those moments they had lived together... how to forget them?

She did not understand why Pamela was so fond of her... but her company only was enough for a smile. Puddin' was fascinating, but she, she was the only good person who had met all those years ... maybe, maybe that life was not the best for her, maybe it was not what he really wanted.

Her relationship with her had become closer and closer, she could no stay without her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She almost wanted to abandon the thrill and fun of the crime and run away in some distant country and have a quiet life with her. She taught her what it means to love themselves and she did not understand how she had been so blind, but she missed her Puddin', she was confused and she did not understand who and what she wanted.

When Pamela turned, she saw Harley with her head bended down staring at the floor and said reassuringly, "What is it, Harley, what have you got?" Harley raised her head and looked at her confused "Ivy... I... I need some time to think about myself, do you understand?"

Pamela sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders with and whispered in her ear "Sssh... tell me what's going on, we'll solve it together." Harley felt uncomfortable but at the same time welcomed and relaxed. She closed her eyes and said "Why have you been so good to me?" Pamela looked at her with compassion and said," If it is my fault, tell me, I would do everything for you", "Harley said simply," No, it's not your fault... it's your credit." and hugged Pamela instinctively almost throwing herself on her and laid her head on her shoulders as if in search of solace after crying.

Pamela was not expecting it, she knew that Harley was somehow attracted by her, but did not think they both shared the same feeling the same sentiment. Before meeting her she thought she didn't the vain pleasures of love, at least with humans. Only that night when she met Harley had fully understood the concept of soul mate.

Pamela tightened her grip and she too rested her head on her shoulders, touching her cheeks, their eyes met for a moment and then they closed them.

Their breathing met in a kind of sensual rhythm. They stayed in that positon for a while without saying a word in a kind of ecstatic, silent, deep relaxation, realizing that they both fully understood themselves. Their hearts were beating faster but they did not noticed it, their sense of time was slowed down and they began to move slowly getting attached to each other as if they were dancing a slow dance.

They were like in trance. Their hands were moving on all the body of the other with sinuous movements and layed down on the couch. They were like in a perfect synchrony, both knew what the other would do, it was just a matter of doing it first.

At sunset they were drinking slowly a cup of tea without saying a word, they just stared at the sun and occasionally exchanged tender glances with one another. Harley no longer thought to her Puddin, their heads were emptied from all worries. They wanted that that moment, that cup of tea, to never end.

But unfortunately, every cup, as abundant, ends sooner or later.

* * *

Author's afterword

Hello. If you notice some mistakes please tell me, i'm italian and it's the first time i translate something in english.

I'm not a fan of Lesbian/Gay fanfiction made just to shock and/or to unleash dirty fantasies or completely absurd and illogical love stories, but after viewing the "Harley and Ivy" episode of B:TAS i thought "Well, this is some good material for a sensitive fanfiction." Then i found out that their love affair have been confirmed in comics and so i started writing.

I didn't want to go in the details of a sex scenes because, well, there was no need for it and i think that being a good writer means also leave space to the reader's immagination and be delicate and soft, and, well, i'm 14 so i think my inexperience and only partial knowledge would have been disrespectful to such a wonderful act love is.


End file.
